She's Everything
by 1AnnaChristina
Summary: Sam and Jason's loves story told a different way. Based off the song She's Everything by Brad Paisley. Not sure if I'm going yo continue with the story only if I get more creative. I love this story but I know somethings don't make sense that's because its my story and its written the way I want it to:)


Sam is Jason's everything.

From the day he set eyes on the brunette beauty he knew she was one day going to be his wife.

Jason was a big tough man. He loved trucks and mud and the outdoors. He was all country.

Sam was a small but fierce ball of fire. She lit up a room when she walked in with her cowboy boots and her brown hair a-blowing. Shes a fighter when she's mad but shes a lover when shes loving.

Sam walked into the Ole Southern Diner that night looking for some fun. She wasn't planning on getting drunk but knowing her if she has one glass of wine she's already feeling spots the new guy in town. She had heard about him. He was living with his grandfather for the summer. His name was Jason she thought. She heard rumors that he was a player and maybe she was up for a game. He was tall blonde and had blue eyes. It was the summer of her senior year in high school the summer before she was shipped off to college, Sam needed to have the best summer and maybe the answers to her prayers was Jason.

Jason noticed the small brunette as soon as she walked in. Her ripped jeans showing off her glowing tan and he loved a woman that could rock cowboy boots. She had a cross around her neck but he knew from others that she could cuss if heated. He came into town to enjoy his summer before high school ended and he had to get a hold on life. Jason couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He was friends with Patrick, Johnny and Lucky and they all said that Sam was the one girl everyone wanted but no one ever got. Jason made up his mind he was gonna be her first. She was so beautiful he couldn't even breathe. Every time he saw those big brown eyes it took his breath away. It finally hit him she was everything he ever wanted and everything he ever needed and she was going to be his.

Sam noticed him staring at her from across the diner. She was sitting with her friend Maxie and her sister Kristina. they saw Jason too and immediately became jealous.

"Sam, you have to go talk to him!" whispered Maxie

"No way." Said Sam with a confused expression

"Hes totally been checking you out since you walked in, come on grow some and go talk to him" Said Maxie pushing Sam a little bit

Jason noticed that she was talking about him and decided to go talk to her once he saw her friend nudging her towards him. Hes never been this nervous in this life. Luckily the diner had a dance floor on Saturday nights and a slow song started and he decided to ask her to dance with him.

He walked over trying to not show his nerves.

"Hi" he said kind of shy

"Hi"

"Will you dance with me?" asked Jason shyly

"Me? dance? no wayyy" said Sam nervously

" Hold on umm what's your name?" asked Maxie while grabbing Sam by the arm and half way dragging her to the bathroom

"uh Jason" said Jason as Sam and MAxie walked away

"What are you doing" asked Maxie

"I don't dance Max"

"What are you talking about! you love dancing"

"Yeah with you and our friends not him"

"Sam this is you last summer to be wild so go out there grab that man's hand and go shake your tail feather" Said Maxie while pulling sam back to Jason, he was still waiting at their table making small talk with Kristina

"Okay lets dance" Said Sam as she grabbed his hand

Jason was so happy she accepted yet so nervous now cuz he actually had to dance with this woman.

She put her arms around his neck and Jason put his hands on her hips and they swayed to the music.

After a few second Jason decided to talk

"I'm Jason Morgan by the way"

"I'm Sam Davis"

Her voice was the sweetest voice he ever heard. Once she talked he never wanted her to stop talking. They danced for so long but they didn't even notice. They only stopped dancing once Lucky and Patrick interrupted them to tell Jason they were leaving cuz it was almost one in the morning.

Sam started to freak out because her parents were going to kill her for having her little sister out so late.

"Do you need to ride home?" Jason asked hoping for a yes

"Umm Maxie left so yeah we do" Sam was hoping he was going to ask. She couldn't stop looking into his blue eyes. When she touched his body she knew he was special and they were going to have fun this summer.

The ride home was mostly Sam rambling on about what she was going to do this summer.

"We're building a mud slide and we're going four wheeling this weekend"...she stopped for a second and Jason looked at her

"what's wrong" he asked as they pulled into the driveway. she didn't answer until Kristina went inside

"I had a lot of fun with you tonight" Said Sam

"Honestly me too" Smiled Jason

"So I wondering do you wanna go four wheeling tomorrow with me and Maxie?" asked Sam with the cutest smile hes ever seen

"Yeah I love adventures especially with you" He watched as her smile grew bigger

"Alright so Ill text you the details tomorrow and ill see you later Jason" said Sam as she got out of the car

"Jason waved to her and drove out of the driveway. Tomorrow he was going to take her somewhere special.

The next day Sam was so excited she barely slept. She got up early and called Maxie.

"So hes coming with us?" asked Maxie

"Yeah and oh Maxie I'm so excited I haven't been his excited about a guy in such a long time." Said Sam with a smile

"Alright try and look cute okay!"

"Of course my darling" said Sam sarcastically

Jason didn't want Maxie to feel like a third wheel so he took Johnny along for a ride with the girls. He knew the plan get Maxie away from him and Sam so he could take her somewhere special. He had it all planned out.

They all got on the four wheelers and took off. they started off together then Johnny said he was going to show Maxie the lake. Maxie looked confused since she's lived in this town her whole life she knew what the lake looked like but went along with Johnny.

Sam didn't even notice that Maxie and Johnny left she was busy holding on to Jason as they rode. He took her to this hill where there was one big tree with a rope swing on it. under the tree Sam noticed there was a blanket placed out on the grass. They stopped the four wheeler and Jason hopped off to help Sam but before he knew it she was already hopping off by herself. Independent he thought. That's sexy. Sam was amazed at how romantic Jason was. He had a blanket placed across the green grass with sandwiches and snacks on top.

"What is this?" she asked giving him a confused look

"This is our proper introduction" she smiled

"We met last night but I don't think our first date should've been like that" he said sitting down

"Date?" asked Sam as she too sat down

"Yeah well I'm here for the summer and you said you wanted a fun summer. I can give you that"

"Yeah? how do you plan on doing that?" she said taking a grape and throwing it into her mouth

"I'm going to make you fall in love with me" Said Jason with confidence.

Sam stopped eating and looked at him. She knew he was serious.

"Falling in love is a pretty difficult task"

"I can manage I only need to know if you in for the ride cuz if you're not then its harder but I can do it"

"Well" said Sam getting a little closer to him "I think" she said getting closer to his lips with her lips "you" she was now brushing her lips against his " have to catch me first" she said jumping up and running down the hill.

Jason jumped up and ran after her. For this little thing she sure can run fast but he finally catch up to her and held her wrists behind her back and said "caught you" and landed an earth shattering kiss upon her lips. They kissed until they both needed air. putting their foreheads together Sam whispers "I'm in" She was lost in those blue eyes.


End file.
